Vanuatu
Vanuatu Vanuatu (formerly known as The Solomon Empire) is a sovereign nation located in Papua New Guinea and Vanuatu in Oceania. The capital City is Port Olry. History Early History The Solomon Empire was formed by IanSpace71 on November 18th, 2018 after mining and voting for 512 gold. One of it's the biggest contributor to the nation is DanTheOneAndOnly who donated 300 gold to the nation's funding followed by IanSpace71. The Solomon Empire continued to grow rapidly until the Qin raids lead to the Micronesian succession. The Micronesian Succession On December 30, 2018 Half of all Solomon towns left the Solomon Empire and declared independence. They created the state of Micronesia. The only cities that left were: Port Orly, Townsville, Lae and Port Mobsby. The capital and leader of the succession was New Britain. The succession was due heavily to Solomon-Qin conflicts including Qin raids. Port Mobsby, despite not being part of the original succession, also left soon after on the 31st December 2018. Reformation of the Nation After the succession, the nation fell into obscurity. Many existing citizens were unsure about who the replacing leader should be. Eventually it was decided that the king/leader would be KalebTheTurtle. It was also decided that the capital would be PortOlry despite being the newest nation in the Solomon Empire before it collapsed. Kaleb transferred to PortOlry from his town of Townsville and passed the town over to RedHorn200 who then left the nation becoming nationless (meaning only Lae and PortOlry remained). The town major of PortOlry at the time was LostSoul03 who willingly gave up his place to Kaleb and became a councilor of the town. Next, changes had to be made to adjust to the smaller nation status. Firstly, the name of the nation was changed to the current name of Vanuatu named after the real-life name of the island that PortOlry is located on. It was also agreed on that the new political system would change from an absolute monarchy to a constitutional monarchy in the sense that a government would co-operate with the king to make key decisions such as new policies and laws rather than the monarchy making all the laws him/herself with no approval needed. This was believed to help bring unity to a nation that had become so divided after uncertain and disheartening events. He appointed LostSoul03 as Head Chancellor & Prime Minister and Kelsey_Summers as Home Secretary... he plans to make more members of the parliament in the near future Collapse The Nation of Vanuatu Collapsed some time in March. Its largest city, Port Orly was vigorously looted by the tuvaluans and Micronesians. Government The political system is currently a Constitutional Monarchy. Military Military service isn't mandatory. However LostSoul03 urges his citizens to have an enchanted armor set to prove that his nation is capable of fighting any foes or enemies of the nation itself. Famous Buildings and Infrastructure * PortOlry Town Hall * National Security HeadQuarters of Vanuatu (NATSEC HQ) - containing The Royal Marine Corps & Navy Garrison and the Home Secretary's Office. * Mt. Tabwemasana Cathedral & Viewpoint, PortOlry * PortOlry Library and National Archives Notable People * IanSpace71 - Original Founder & Former King * ElectricEel - Mayor of PortMobsby, Former (Major) Solomon town * KalebTheTurtle - Former Leader * LostSoul03 - Current Leader, Mayor & Founder of PortOlry * Kelsey_Summers - Home Secretary, Co-Founder of PortOlry * IGZInfinityGame - Mayor of Lae * 'Qibli '- Mayor of Tafea Culture Religion There is currently no defined religion. Architecture Vanuatu uses mainly wood and stone for its buildings. Leaves can also be seen in some buildings. Oak and jungle is the most common wood used. Towns * Lae * Port Orly * Tafea Diplomatic Relations * United States (Ally) * France (Ally) * Australia (Ally) * Ming (Ally) * Malaysia (Ally) * New Guinea (Ally) Category:Nations